Catch Me
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Te perdre ou t'avoir... J'ai fait le pari d'essayer


_Adrian, Texas, 18 Août 2013_

Le vent s'engouffre par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes de mon pick-up rouge délavé. La musique diffusée par le poste d'auto-radio rendait mon road-trip presque amusant. Mes lunettes, une contre-façon très convaincante d'un modèle de Ray-Ban achetée sur Time Square, glissant sur mon nez rendu humide de sueur par les 36°C extérieur. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappent de ma queue de cheval et viennent me chatouiller le visage tandis que je les repousse sans succès. Le panneau sur ma droite au bord de la route m'informe de mon arrivée imminente à Adrian, le petit bled pommé où j'ai grandi. A un kilomètre en-dehors du village se trouve l'élevage de mon père. On était seuls, lui et moi, depuis la mort de ma mère quand j'avais 15 ans. J'ai dû grandir d'un coup après ça afin d'aider mon père. Pendant qu'il s'occupait des chevaux et autres travaux du genre, je gérais la maison et la cuisine. Je n'ai prévu d'aller à l'Université à la rentrée prochaine. Je viens de finir le lycée, j'ai 18 ans depuis un mois et je ne prévois pas de partir de Adrian. J'ai juste pris 3 semaines de vacances et me voilà à rentrer à la maison. J'ai décidé d'aller faire un petit coucou à Taylor d'abord donc je m'arrête en face du seul bar du coin. Sans hésiter et sans prévoir de boire, j'entre et je repère la barmaid blonde Avec un sourire sur mes lèvres, je m'approche d'elle.

– **Taylor !** je l'appelle dès que je suis près d'elle.

– **Selena ?**

Elle a l'air bien étonné de me voir mais réagit bien vite et contourne le comptoir pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas si on pourrait dire que Taylor est ma meilleure amie vu qu'elle a 4 ans de plus que moi mais c'est presque ça. Elle a été là pour moi à la mort de ma mère, jouant le rôle d'une grande sœur, et elle nous a aidé mon père et moi.

– **Tu es revenue quand ?** me demande-t-elle en s'écartent de moi.

– **A l'instant. Je passais te voir avant de retourner à Vegas Verde.**

– **En parlant de ça… Je crois que ton père a embauché une nouvelle aide pour le ranch.**

– **Qui ?**

Elle me montre une table d'un doigt et, même si ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu, je la reconnais facilement. C'est Demetria Lovato. Tout le monde ici la connaît. Elle a le même âge que Taylor et, aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'était envolée à Chicago pour des études d'architecture. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait revenue ici. Elle disait partout qu'elle en avait marre de ce trou pommé et c'est vrai qu'elle ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de chair fraîche à se mettre sous la dent à force. C'est une chasseuse. Voilà une autre raison à son départ initial. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de ce qu'ils appellent sa « déformation de naissance », à savoir qu'elle est inter-sexe. J'ai toujours trouvé cool qu'elle s'assume comme elle le fait mais les plus anciens du coin sont très conservateurs. Ils la méprisaient pour la plupart. Mon père n'a jamais rien eu contre elle mais il ne connaît pas son côté volage. Il m'aurait conseillé de rester loin d'elle sinon, par précaution. Sauf que je l'ai toujours trouvé intrigante moi. Non pas qu'elle m'ait déjà regardée de cette manière, mais il faut dire qu'elle est très belle. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa peau claire, ou ses longs cheveux châtains ou ses grands yeux noisettes qui lui donnent un air faussement innocent… ou peut-être ses tâches de rousseur et sa fossette au menton… Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour une autre femme, juste elle. Et de ce que je peux voir d'ici, les années n'ont fait que la rendre plus sexy.

– **Je vais lui parler.** Je décide sur un coup de tête.

Sans attendre la réaction de Taylor je me dirige vers la table où Demi est assise devant un whisky. Je m'installe devant elle et c'est seulement là qu'elle me remarque et me regarde.

– **Tiens, Selena Gomez** , me dit-elle avec un sourire de prédateur.

– **Tu me connais ?**

– **Bien sûr. Selena l'innocente. Tout le contraire de moi. Tu aurais pu être le défi ultime.**

– **Mais ?**

– **Taylor me tenait loin de toi.**

– **Ce qui veut dire ?** J'insiste, un peu agacée par ses réponses évasive.

– **Que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais mise dans mon lit à l'époque et tu aurais probablement adoré ça.**

Elle me dit ça avec un regard brûlant, faisant monter le rouge à mes joues et enflammant mes sens.

– **Mais c'est du passé tout ça.**

– **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**

– **Demande-moi plutôt ce qui n'a pas changé. Et la réponse c'est… toi.**

– **Moi ?**

– **Oui, tu es toujours aussi innocente qu'à 15 ans Selena.**

– **Et donc ?**

– **Ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu l'envie de dépuceler chaque vierge que je vois.**

– **Qui te dit que… ?**

– **Ça se voit dans ton regard.**

– **Et si je ne l'étais plus ?** Je tente avec un sourire.

– **Dans ce cas, tu saurais quoi faire pour m'émoustiller au point que je veuille te prendre directement sur cette table… et je l'aurais fait.**

Cette pensée me trouble encore plus et je déglutis difficilement, gênée d'avoir ce genre de conversation dans cet endroit.

– **Je te perturbe ?** Demi me demande avec un sourire en coin.

– **Non…**

– **Mauvaise menteuse en plus. Tu es la définition même de la pureté Selena.**

– **Et si je ne voulais plus l'être ?**

– **Je ne serais pas la personne vers qui tu devrais te tourner dans ce cas.**

– **Dommage…**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça à voix haute mais ça a l'air de faire son petit effet parce que son regard se rempli subitement de désir et elle me reluque à présent sans vergogne. Dans un même temps, elle boit une gorgée de son verre avant de me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

– **Une jeune fille aussi innocente que toi…**

– **Je ne suis pas innocente !**

– **Tu as déjà couché ?**

– **Non…**

– **Touché ?**

– **Non plus.**

– **Été touchée ?**

– **Non…**

– **Alors tu es innocente.** Elle affirme une nouvelle fois.

Je ne répons rien cette fois et je suis certaine que ma gêne est très visible. Elle porte à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres mais se rétracte en me fixant avec toujours autant d'intérêt.

– **Tu as déjà embrassé au moins ?**

– **Bien sûr !**

– **Réponse trop rapide, j'ai un doute.**

– **Une soirée quand j'avais 15 ans, jeu de la bouteille.** J'avoue finalement en marmonnant.

– **Ça ne compte pas ça.**

– **Et pourquoi donc** **?**

– **Parce que le désir n'était pas inclus dans votre baiser.**

– **Pourquoi on parle de ça déjà ?** Je demande avec un soupire.

– **Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu es venue me parler ?**

– **Tu vas travailler pour mon père non ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Tu as ta voiture ?**

– **Non.**

– **Alors je t'emmène.**

– **Autoritaire ? J'aime.** Elle commente avec ce même sourire en coin que précédemment.

Je pense que ce sourire a dû faire son effet sur pas mal d'autres filles parce que Demi le ressort à la moindre occasion. Le problème c'est qu'avec moi, ça ne fait qu'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Et je suis presque certaine que ce sont beaucoup d'allusions à une chose que je veux ardemment faire sans être sûre de pouvoir. Mais je reprends bien vite mes esprits.

– **Alors… On ira dès que tu as fini.**

Avec un autre sourire, elle prend son verre et le vide d'un coup avant de se lever et de me tendre la main, comme une invitation à en faire de même.

– **On est parties dans ce cas.**

Je prends sa main et me lève sauf que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me lâche la main dès que je serais debout. Mais non, mademoiselle doit la garder dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à ma voiture. Là, je la sens me tirer vers elle et, la seconde d'après, je me retrouve avec ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis tellement choquée que je ne réagis pas les premières secondes. Quand mon cerveau réalise enfin que je suis en train d'embrasser Demetria Lovato, mon béguin de lycée, je commence à lui rendre son baiser. Elle pose ses mains sur ma taille et m'attire un peu plus à elle tandis que je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais mais l'instant dicte mes gestes. Au bout d'un moment, Demi passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur pour demander accès à ma bouche, ce que j'autorise sans hésitation. Nos langues se trouvent et le baiser se fait plus sensuel. Je sais que je ne devrais pas parce que, techniquement, notre première discussion vient tout juste d'avoir lieu. Je ne la connais pas si bien que ça et pourtant je cautionne ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est à ce moment que Demi colle mon dos à la voiture, rapprochant nos corps au maximum. Je la sens contre moi être gagner par l'excitation. Après quelques secondes, elle s'écarte de moi et plonge son regard dans le mien.

– **Là, ça c'est un vrai baiser.** Demi murmure en collant son front contre le mien.

Je me perds dans la profondeur de ses yeux noisettes, l'esprit encore brumeux et la respiration haletante. Mes mains glissent jusqu'à son cou pour finir sur ses joues, tentant de lui faire comprendre que j'en veux plus. Mais, à ma grande déception, elle s'éloigne et décrète de son propre chef qu'elle conduira, prétextant que je ne suis pas en état de le faire et qu'elle même n'a bu qu'un verre. Vu que je suis encore sous l'effet de son baiser et que je suis bien incapable de lui répondre, je pense en effet que c'est plus sage. Alors je lui tends mes clés sans répliquer et je prends place côté passager. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne connais pas ce sentiment qui m'envahit. Ce qui s'est passé quand elle m'a embrassé, quand le feu s'est répandu de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon ventre et plus bas… Je ne connais pas ça mais j'ai bien l'impression que Demi est la seule personne à pouvoir apaiser cet incendie qu'elle a allumé en moi. Elle a parlé de l'émoustiller mais je fais ça comment moi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas franchement de _sex apeal_ alors je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle voudrait s'attarder sur moi. Sauf que moi je veux m'attarder sur elle. Je n'ai jamais eu de pensées de ce genre pour quelqu'un d'autre et je n'avais jamais envisagé de coucher avec qui que ce soit. Mais Demi est clairement l'exception. J'ai terriblement envie de savoir ce que ça ferait si elle m'embrassait, me caressait, m'enlevait chacun de mes vêtements jusqu'à ce que nos peaux découvertes se touchent. J'imagine la chaleur de nos deux corps unis, ses mains sur mon corps, elle à l'intérieur de moi créant des frissons dans mon corps, des gémissements à l'unisson…

– **Ça va ?** Demi me demande soudain, me tirant de mes pensées érotiques.

– **Oui…**

– **Tu as l'air…** Elle hésite.

– **Tu peux le dire.**

– **Excitée.**

– **Et si je l'étais ?** J'ose avec une confiance feinte.

– **Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi.**

– **C'est à cause de toi.**

– **Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** Elle s'étonne en me jetant un regard rapide avant de se re-concentrer sur la route.

– **Rien de plus que de m'embrasser sensuellement sur un parking.**

Je balaye son corps de mon regard. Je fixe mon attention sur les tatouages sur ses avant-bras. Ils sont beaux et fascinants, comme elle. Et puis elle est plutôt musclé, d'après ce que je peux voir, et je revois ses tâches de rousseurs qui adoucissent son visage. Je me mors la lèvres inférieur, tentant de me contrôler un tout petit peu. Je crois que Demi a remarqué mon expression parce qu'elle a l'air plus tendu qu'avant.

– **Non** , elle dit brusquement.

– **De quoi tu parles ?**

– **Je refuse. Il n'y aura rien de plus que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.**

– **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi pour que tu me repousses comme ça ?**

– **Tu es innocente.**

– **Je te demande justement de changer ça.**

– **Tu ne comprends donc pas ?** Elle me demande avec agacement.

– **Non !**

– **Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi Selena, c'est ça qui ne va pas. Tu mérites mieux pour ta première fois, tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime, pas moi.**

– **Ce n'est pas sensé être dans l'autre sens ? Ce n'est pas sensé être quelqu'un que moi j'aime ?**

– **Il te faut quelqu'un qui te respecte, qui prenne ton plaisir en considération.**

– **Tu ne le ferais pas ?**

– **Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver** , elle avoue en me regardant rapidement.

Son regard me dit plein de chose, malgré la brièveté du contact visuel. Le désir est prédominant mais il y a aussi de la culpabilité.

– **La chose à savoir Selena, c'est que je ne te ferais pas l'amour, je te baiserais sauvagement et ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut. Tu es ce que je désire, mais je ne peux pas.**

– **Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? J'attends de trouver quelqu'un qui finira ce que tu as commencé ? Tu as tout réveiller en moi Demi, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.**

– **C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire.**

– **Demi…**

– **Ça ne se discute pas. Je vais à peine commencer à travailler pour ton père. Ton père qui tient à toi plus que tout et qui serait prêt à massacrer quiconque te fait du mal. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être cette personne.**

Elle vient de se garer devant chez moi, coupant le contact immédiatement. Là, sans un regard de plus vers moi, elle sort de la voiture. Mon père se trouve sur le parvis devant la maison et accueille Demi avec un sourire. Je les regarde distraitement, encore étonnée de la tournure qu'a pris la soirée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans la voiture mais mon père finit par venir toquer à la fenêtre, me tirant de ma rêverie. Je sors alors du véhicule et le prends dans mes bras.

– **Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?** Il me demande avec ce même sourit chaleureux que je lui connais depuis toujours.

– **Plutôt bien. Je m'étais arrêté au bar faire un coucou à Taylor et c'est là que j'ai ramassé Demi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'une nouvelle aide.**

– **Jérémy est partie pour ses études et j'en avais assez de prendre des lycéens à chaque fois pour seulement une ou deux saisons. Demi est un choix sûre et elle est du coin.**

– **Je comprends. Nick est toujours là en fixe ?**

– **Toujours.**

– **Et Demi dormira où ? Dans la dépendance ?**

– **Oui et j'aimerais bien que tu l'aides à s'installer.**

– **Sans problème. Je vais juste me glisser dans des vêtements plus confortable. Je suppose que je vais devoir m'occuper du dîner ce soir ?**

– **Ça aussi.**

– **Aucun problème.**

Je prends ensuite mes affaires et je rentre dans la maison qui m'avait tant manquer. Je monte à l'étage et entre dans la secondes pièce sur la gauche, ma chambre. Je jette mes sacs sur le lit et je commence à fouiller dans mes affaires pour trouver de quoi me rendre plus attirante aux yeux de Demi. Je ne comprends pas d'où me vient cette soudaine envie mais je veux juste qu'elle réagisse. Je ne me vois honnêtement pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Rien que l'idée de la sentir contre moi, sur moi, en moi… J'en frémis. Quand je me suis changée dans un Short en jeans très court et ultra moulant, agrémenter d'un T-Shirt blanc transparent ce qu'il fait, je redescends et me dirige vers la dépendance que Demi va habiter à partir de maintenant. Je la retrouve à l'intérieur, occupée à analyser les lieux. Rien n'a changé là dedans. Toujours le même parquet brut et les murs clair. Toujours la même impression de vétusté que mon père appelle le charme à l'ancienne. Mais l'endroit à l'air de convenir à Demi. Son regard finit par se retourner vers moi qui suis appuyée contre le cadre de la porte.

– **Besoin d'aide ?** Je demande dès qu'elle a fini de fixer ma poitrine pour se concentrer sur mes yeux.

– **Non, ça va. Et ça ne marchera pas.**

– **De quoi ?**

– **Ne crois pas que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux en t'habillant de la sorte. Je te préviens juste, ça ne marchera pas.**

– **Nous verrons bien,** je dis avec un petit sourire avant de tourner les talons.

J'espère l'avoir perturber suffisamment pour le moment. Je crois que je suis moi-même surprise de me retrouver à avoir eu une telle idée. Sauf que, maintenant que je me suis fixée ce but, rien d'autre ne sera envisageable. Je ne veux absolument personne d'autre que Demi pour vivre cette expérience. Mais, pour le moment, je vais devoir battre en retraite jusqu'à demain. Alors, après avoir déballer mes affaires, je m'affaire dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas que j'avais promis à mon père. Le dîner en lui-même se passe calmement. Je me contente de jeter quelques coups d'œil discret à Demi sans rien tenter parce que je sais quand même quand il est temps de laisser mijoter quelque chose. Le temps d'un battement de cil, je me retrouve à reprendre la direction de ma chambre, prête à aller me coucher. La journée a été longue mine de rien et je suis fatiguée. Quand je passe devant la fenêtre, je me souviens qu'elle donne sur la dépendance alors je tente un coup d'œil et j'aperçois Demi, assise à le petit parvis devant chez elle, une bouteille à la main. Je me demande si elle boit régulièrement comme ça parce que ça fait quand même la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Je décide de ne plus penser à elle pour ce soir et je me glisse sous mes couvertures, allongée sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Malgré moi, mes pensées dérivent vers la jolie brune qui se trouve à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je me demande encore pourquoi elle est revenue après tant d'années. Elle détestait cet endroit et elle avait l'air plutôt emballé par ses études à Chicago. Elle rêvait depuis longtemps d'être médecin, d'après ce que Taylor m'a dit. Ici, à Adrian, elle est tristement célèbre. Les filles la vénéraient et étaient prêtes à tout pour avoir un peu de son attention, et les mecs étaient tous jaloux de sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine. Je ne connais pas une seule fille qui n'aie pas eu une expérience avec Demetria Lovato, à part moi. Quoique, je crois que Taylor non plus n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation avec Demi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir convaincue de revenir ? Je ferme les yeux et m'endors en me disant que je ferais mieux d'aller demander directement à l'intéressée dès demain…

Je suis réveillée un peu plus tard par la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre en grinçant. Je me redresse rapidement et tente de discerner quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre de la pièce. Je finis par reconnaître Demi sur le pas de ma porte, immobile comme si elle attendait un geste de ma part l'autorisant à entrer. Elle a les mains dans ses poches et ses yeux brillent.

– **Demi ?** Je l'appelle dans un murmure interrogatif.

– **J'accepte.**

– **De quoi ?**

– J **e me fiche de savoir si tu le regretteras ou non. Tu me l'as demandé, alors je vais te prendre, ici et maintenant.**

– **Mon père est juste à côté** , je lui fais remarquer.

– **Alors tâches d'être discrète, même si ce sera dur.**

Je suis surprise de ses paroles et une gêne grandissante s'installe en moi tandis que Demi s'avance vers moi après avoir refermer la porte. Elle vient prendre place au-dessus de moi, toujours sans quitter mes yeux des siens. Sa respiration vient frapper mon visage alors qu'elle s'approche de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. A ce contact, je reprends pied avec la réalité et je lui rends son baiser avec ferveur. Sa langue glisse contre la mienne et je gémis sans le vouloir, la faisant sourire doucement. Ses mains parcourent déjà mon corps, créant des frissons là où elle passe. Ses lèvres glissent à mon cou et s'attarde sur mon point d'impulsion. Bien vite, elle m'enlève chacun de mes vêtements, posant ses lèvres partout où elle le peut. Elle revient alors m'embrasser rapidement, le temps de libérer son membre tendu de sa prison de tissu. J'allais pour le prendre en main mais Demi m'en empêche, attrapant mes poignets pour me les mettre au-dessus de ma tête.

– **Tu ne fais rien du tout. Je ferais ce que j'ai dit. Je vais te baiser sauvagement sans penser à ton plaisir un seul instant.**

A ce moment, elle prend possession de moi d'un coup, m'arrachant un cri à mi-chemin entre douleur et plaisir. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules, tentant de garder pied avec la réalité. Les sensations qui m'envahissent sont toutes nouvelles. Son regard, alors qu'elle est au-dessus de moi, est embué par le plaisir…

Je me réveille brusquement à l'aube dans une position plus que gênant, ma main entre mes cuisses. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve malheureusement, mais il paraissait très réel et je sais pourquoi maintenant. Encore surprise de ma découverte à mon réveil, je sors de mon lit et décide de prendre une bonne douche froide pour me calmer avant de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je suis à nouveau dans un short, mais j'ai préféré être moins provocante aujourd'hui, juste à l'aise. Demi entre alors dans la cuisine, l'air de s'être tout juste réveillée. Je ne sais pas comment elle est le matin alors je la salue calmement.

– **Bonjour. Café ?**

– **Bonjour et oui, je veux bien.**

Je lui en prépare alors un et je le pose devant elle alors qu'elle s'est installée à la table. Je la regarde attentivement, profitant du fait qu'elle s'est attachée les cheveux en queue de cheval. Sa ligne de mâchoire est quand même vachement attirante… Je raconte quoi moi ? Je ressens l'envie de me reproduire à cause d'une ligne de mâchoire ?

– **Selena ?** Elle m'appelle plusieurs fois pour me tirer de ma rêverie.

– **Pardon, tu disais ?**

– **Rien, mais tu me fixes depuis avant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

– **Rien** , je m'empresse de répondre.

– **Tu mens vraiment très mal tu sais ?**

Son fameux sourire est de retour sur ses lèvres. J'ai remarqué, pendant notre brève conversation, que sa voix matinale est plus grave et rauque, ce qui est d'autant plus sexy.

– **Tu m'énerves parfois.**

– **Je m'en doute.**

 **PDV Demi**

Pour le reste de la journée, il a été très facile d'éviter Selena. Je devais de toute façon travailler et elle-même ne sortait pas beaucoup. Je vous jure que jamais personne ne m'a autant perturbé qu'elle. Évidemment que je la veux mais ce ne serait pas malin du tout. Si son père savait, il me tuerait. Aujourd'hui, j'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Nick qui travaille en fixe également. Il est assez sympa mais de toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis. Je veux juste me construire une vie calme et sans embrouilles ici. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai repoussé Selena. Non parce que, si j'écoutais mon cœur, ou mes hormones, je l'aurais prise à l'époque déjà. Mais je ne peux pas, même si elle le veut.

Quand on rentre le soir, le soleil décline déjà. On retrouve Selena dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer le repas. C'est une vision qui me plaît plus que ça ne le devrait. Nick reste également pour le dîner on se retrouve donc à quatre, ce qui ne me dérange pas. Ce qui me dérange en revanche, c'est de voir Selena flirter avec Nick. Elle a tellement désespérément besoin de sexe qu'elle est prête à le faire avec lui ? Cette idée me dégoûte. Non mais sérieusement, Nick Jonas !? Quand le repas se termine, Selena débarrasse alors que Nick et Ricardo sont toujours pris dans leur conversation, allumant maintenant un cigare. Cette attitude me révolte alors je vais rejoindre Selena, histoire de lui proposer mon aide. Elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça toute seule.

– **Besoin d'aide ?** Je lui demande quand je suis sur le pas de la porte.

– **Non, ça va j'ai l'habitude.**

– **Tu ne devrais pas.**

– **C'est comme ça ici, tu le sais** **,** elle me fait remarquer en se tournant vers moi.

– **Je sais, c'est pour ça que je voulais partir… entre autre.**

– **Mais pourquoi revenir maintenant ?**

– **Plusieurs embrouilles.**

– **Et je peux savoir lesquelles ?** Elle insiste.

– **Rejoins-moi ce soir, dans la dépendance.**

– **Hum… D'accord.**

Je la laisse ensuite seule, puisqu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Je souhaite bonne nuit aux deux hommes restés à table et je prends la direction de la petite maison à quelques mètres de là. Quand j'entre, j'allume la lumière et je vais immédiatement me servir un verre de whisky en attendant Selena. Je me doute bien qu'elle va attendre un peu avant de me suivre mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je vais m'asseoir sur les marches devant l'entrée et j'attends. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là sans bouger mais Selena finit par venir et elle s'installe à côté de moi. Nous restons silencieuses pendant quelques temps avant qu'elle ne finisse par briser le silence.

– **Pourquoi être revenue ?**

– **J'ai couché avec une prof à l'université et on s'est fait prendre.**

– **Tu l'aimais ?** Me demande-t-elle, me faisant rire de son innocence.

– **C'était juste pour le sexe Selena, juste pour le sexe.**

– **Oh, d'accord.** Elle hésite un peu avant de continuer. **Tu penses quoi de Nick ?**

– **Comment ça ?**

– **Tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier au dîner.**

– **Et à toi, il te plaît ?** Je l'interroge du tac au tac.

– **Et bien, puisque tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse, je me disais qu'il serait un bon plan de secours…**

– **Tu veux ta première fois avec Jonas ?**

– **Bah oui. Pourquoi pas ?**

– **Parce que… Non rien, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton choix** **,** je me rattrape rapidement.

– **Tu m'apprendrais ?**

– **Quoi donc ?**

– **Comment le chauffer et quoi faire…**

– **Tu veux que je t'apprenne les préliminaires ?**

– **Oui. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on le faisait alors…**

– **Tu es têtue, tu le sais ça ?** Je lui dis en soupirant.

– **Je tiens ça de mon père. C'est un oui ?**

– **Chaque soir, pendant une semaine. Après ça c'est terminé** **,** j'accepte presque à contre cœur.

– **A commencer de ce soir ?**

– **Impatiente ?**

– **Autant que toi** , elle admet en montrant au niveau de mon entre-jambe.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle m'a demandé de l'aide, je m'imagine fréquemment ce que ce serait de le faire avec elle. Sentir son corps brûlant sous le mien, ses mains sur mes épaules pendant que je prends possession d'elle pour la première fois de sa vie, mon nom s'échappant de ses lèvres, ses jambes autour de ma taille…

– **Je pense que « ça » en a envie** **,** elle me dit avec un sourire.

– **« Ça » en a toujours envie quand il te voit.**

– **Intéressant…**

Je n'avais pas remarqué que sa main se dirigeait vers moi, c'est pour ça que je suis surprise quand je sens sa main sur poser sur ma demi-érection. Je sursaute à ce contact et enlève sa main d'un geste brusque.

– **Désolée** , elle s'excuse en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Bordel, si seulement elle savait l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Elle en est totalement inconsciente et c'est ça le pire. Mais, pour la rassurer, je lâche sa main et je viens caresser sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende.

– **Je te dirai quoi faire en temps et en heure Lena. Pour l'instant, on passe dans la chambre.**

– **D'accord.**

Je me lève et l'entraîne à ma suite. Sa main dans la mienne est légèrement fraîche mais extrêmement douce. Je l'emmène jusque dans la chambre où je la fais allonger sur le lit. Je m'installe au-dessus d'elle et commence à l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répond immédiatement à mon baiser et pose ses mains sur mes joues, comme pour me garder au plus près d'elle. Bien vite pourtant je glisse jusqu'à son cou pour trouver son point d'impulsion. Quand s'est fait, je m'y attarde suffisamment longtemps pour la rendre impatiente. Ensuite je la déshabille avec une lenteur exagérée, attendant encore le moment où elle se rétractera, ce qui n'arrive pas. Je la contemple, nue sous mes yeux avides, puis je fais glisser mes mains le longs de son corps. Je pose alors mes lèvres sur son sein et m'applique à le traiter comme il se doit. La main de Selena passe déjà dans mes cheveux, m'intimant d'en faire plus. Alors, mes lèvres glissent le long de son corps, sur son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre la partie la plus intime de son corps. Je m'y attarde, la sentant vibrer sous mes coups de langues. Je suis la première, je dois m'appliquer à rendre ce moment inoubliable. Je la regarde exploser de plaisir grâce à moi. Je vais alors m'allonger à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle ait repris ses esprits. Bien vite, elle vient m'embrasser, m'indiquant qu'elle a retrouver son état normal. Pourtant, je la repousse doucement.

– **C'est assez pour ce soir** , je lui dis.

– **Sérieusement ? Tu vas t'arrêter là ?**

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?**

– **Toi ! Tu ne m'as rien appris d'utile là !**

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?** J'insiste, voulant qu'elle précise sa réponse.

– **Je veux te toucher.**

– **Ne demande pas, fais-le.**

Elle revient alors m'embrasser, sa main sur ma joue. Celle-ci fini pourtant par glisser le long de mon corps jusqu'à se poser sur la bosse qui déforme mon pantalon. Elle y applique une légère pression, me faisant gémir involontairement. Elle sourit tout contre mes lèvres avant de déboutonner mon jean et de faire glisser la braguette. Elle glisse alors sa main sous mes vêtements, jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'elle convoitait. Elle l'entoure de sa main, me faisant gémir contre ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'état dans lequel elle m'avait mis jusqu'à présent. Je veux juste qu'elle mette fin à cette tension que j'ai en moi.

– **Selena…**

– **J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?** Elle me demande avec son innocence habituelle.

– **Non, loin de là. Continue.**

Elle acquiesce faiblement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Je l'attire un peu plus à moi, voulant sentir son corps contre le mien. Et puis, finalement, je me décide à lui redonner un peu de plaisir. Ma main glisse alors jusque sous son short et je la pénètre doucement d'un doigt. Elle se tend légèrement lors de l'intrusion nouvelle, arrêtant son geste. Elle reprend pourtant son mouvement qui est plus saccadé et plus prononcé. Ses lèvres ne font plus que frôler les miennes, nos souffles haletants se mélangeant. Je croise son regard rempli de désir et je décide dans un même temps d'accélérer mon mouvement alors qu'elle en fait de même. Ce rythme de plus en plus effréné nous rapproche plus rapidement de l'orgasme, lequel ne tarde pas à venir, nous laissant à bout de souffle. Je mets quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits. Quelques secondes où Selena a le temps de revenir m'embrasser encore une fois. Je la laisse faire, lui rends son baiser et en profite pour la rhabiller. Je remets en place mes propres vêtements, toujours en embrassant Selena, puis je viens poser mes mains sur ses hanches. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cet élan de tendresse. Je n'ai jamais eu de baiser **après** le sexe, seulement avant. Réalisant ce que je suis en train de faire, je m'éloigne doucement d'elle et murmure :

– **La leçon est terminée pour ce soir.**

Voilà un bon moyen de rappeler que ce ne sont techniquement que des cours. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle, ce ne sont que des apprentissages sexuels.

– **Alors bonne nuit,** elle murmure contre mes lèvres.

– **Bonne nuit.**

Elle vient m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Quand j'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière elle, je lâche un soupire que je ne savais pas que je retenais. Je m'allonge sur le dos et me laisse à penser à la situation dans laquelle je me suis mise. Techniquement, je suis en train de la dévergondée sans lui enlever sa première fois pour autant. On a toutes les deux ce qu'on veut dans cette affaire. Pourtant je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ça. J'ai peur de finir par craquer et je suis presque sûre de le faire. Selena, c'est mon fantasme, mon opposé. Je la veux mais en même temps, je ne veux pas briser cette innocente qui la rend si craquante. Je verrais bien où cette histoire va me mener de toute façon…

Le lendemain, je n'ai croisé Selena qu'au petit déjeuné et au dîner. Elle m'a pourtant rejoint chez moi le soir venu, sans que je n'ai eu à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas poussé l'apprentissage plus loin que la veille et elle ne s'en est pas plainte. C'est le troisième jour que j'ai approfondi les choses. Ou plutôt, je l'ai laissé faire. Quand elle est descendue le long de mon corps, j'ai immédiatement compris ce qu'elle avait en tête et j'ai eu un doute.

– **Non !**

– **Tu dois bien être la seule personne au monde qui refuse ça.**

– **Lena, je ne veux pas… !**

– **Sauf que je ne te laisserais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai rien dit hier, mais il faut que j'avance.**

– **Il ne faut rien du tout.**

– **De quoi tu as peur ?** Elle me tente. **D'aimer ça ? D'en vouloir plus ?**

– **Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.**

– **Alors arrête de me repousser.**

– **Tu ne te rends pas compte de la tentation que tu représentes pour moi, Selena.**

– **Je crois que si au contraire.**

Elle vient alors m'embrasser, réduisant mes convictions à néant…

On n'a pas poussé les choses plus loin que ça. Ses mains, sa bouche… Mes mains, ma bouche… C'était suffisent. Jusqu'au dernier jour de notre accord. Elle a voulu plus et j'ai refusé. Alors elle est partie sans rien dire et je ne l'ai pas retenu. Malgré mon silence, je dois avouer que je suis un peu triste de la fin de cet arrangement.

Le lendemain, Ricardo a décidé d'envoyer Nick un peu plus loin sur la propriété, histoire de vérifier l'état des clôtures les plus éloignées. Sauf que Selena a décrété qu'elle l'accompagnerait et Jonas a l'air trop heureux de la situation pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je passe la journée à me demander ce qu'ils font, tous les deux seuls si loin de tout. Rien que d'y penser ça m'énerve et le fais que ça m'énerve m'énerve encore plus. Du coup je ne vois pas le temps passer et je me retrouve à avoir fini ma journée sans m'en rendre compte. Encore agacée par mes pensées, je rentre chez moi et je vais me passer sous la douche. Pendant que l'eau coule le long de mon corps, je continue de me demander si Selena s'est finalement lancée avec lui. Au final, je me dis que j'aurais dû accepter hier. Rien que l'idée que ce petit crétin pose ses mains sur elle ça me... je ne sais pas... ça me donne des envies de meurtres. Encore perdue dans mes pensées et malgré l'eau qui coule toujours, j'entends que Selena et Nick sont de retour. C'est à ce moment que je me dis qu'au final je le verrais bien s'ils ont fait quelque chose ou pas. Ça se verra dans le regard de Selena. Un coup d'œil et j'aurais ma réponse. En attendant, je sors de la douche et je m'habille rapidement avant de me diriger vers le salon pour me servir un verre de whisky et me détendre.

– **Tu bois trop,** j'entends une voix venir de derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

– **Ce n'est pas drôle Selena.**

– **Je trouve que si.**

Quand je me retourne, je vois un petit sourire taquin se jouer sur ses lèvres. Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable venant d'elle avant. Je me demande à nouveau si... Pourtant il n'y a rien de changer dans ses yeux. Quoique... un peu quand même. Et merde...

– **Alors, il a été d'accord lui ?** Je lui demande, étant certaine qu'elle saura de quoi je parle.

– **Il n'a pas hésiter, contrairement à toi. Il n'en a rien à faire de briser mon innocence.**

– **Comment c'était ?**

– **Tu veux un compte rendu peut-être ? Pourquoi tu ne le découvres tout simplement pas par toi-même ?**

– **T'en as encore envie ?**

– **Disons que... Ce n'était pas très satisfaisant** **,** elle admet finalement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

– **C'est ce que je craignais.**

– **Tu n'as plus d'excuse maintenant, aucune raison de le refuser. Si je suis vraiment ta plus grande tentation, tu peux céder à présent.**

– **Après le dîner alors parce que, crois-moi, toute la nuit risque de ne pas être suffisante** **,** je lui dis avec mon fameux sourire made in Demi Lovato.

– **Ça me va.**

Pendant tout le dîner, je sens son regard sur moi. Pas une seule fois elle ne se tourne vers Nick, quelques fois son père et encore, c'est surtout moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait plaisir et je me surprends à sourire sans raison à plusieurs reprises. C'est juste... il a quelque chose avec elle que je ne peux pas m'expliquer. Depuis le lycée, la première fois qu'elle est arrivée. Elle avait 15 ans, elle venait de perdre sa mère et la tristesse dans ses yeux m'a brisé de l'intérieur alors même que je ne connaissais pas son nom à l'époque. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse me rendre faible et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Au fil des années, j'ai appris à la découvrir à travers les personnes qui la connaissaient, Taylor principalement. Maintenant, enfin, après tant d'année à me poser la question, je saurais enfin ce que ça fait que de lui faire l'amour... Je veux dire la baiser. Oui c'est ça, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Quand le dîner touche à sa fin, Nick et Ricardo vont finir leur soirée sur la terrasse alors que je rejoins Selena dans la cuisine. Comme elle est dos à moi, je m'approche et je l'enlace tendrement. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et mes mains viennent se poser sur son ventre. Elle sursaute légèrement mais doit bien vite avoir compris que c'était moi.

– **Tu m'as fait peur** , elle murmure doucement, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende.

– **Vengeance.**

Mes mains passent sous son T-Shirt pour venir caresser directement sa peau. Je la sens frissonner là où je passe et ça me fait sourire. Je l'embrasse délicatement dans le cou, sur son épaule et elle se laisse aller contre moi. Je sais que j'ai gagné dans l'affaire et je ne vais pas m'en cacher.

– **Ce soir tu seras à moi, juste à moi.**

– **Personne d'autre** , elle affirme faiblement.

– **Techniquement si, il y a eu l'autre crétin avant moi. Mais cette nuit sera tellement magique que, dans quelques années, quand on te demandera qui a été ta première fois, tu répondras que c'était moi.**

– **Ça je n'en doute pas.**

– **Alors dépêche-toi, qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses** , je lui ordonne en m'écartant d'elle.

Je suis certaine qu'elle va obéir. Elle a l'air de le vouloir au moins autant que moi. Alors, je me décide à aller l'attendre dans la dépendance histoire que ça ait l'air moins évident ce qu'on va faire. Pour passer le temps en attendant qu'elle arrive, je vais me poser sur le parvis avec ma guitare et je commence à plaquer quelques accords. Automatiquement, la chanson qui me vient est celle que j'ai écris il y a quelques jours. Je commence à chanter doucement et je me perds dans mon monde, tellement que je n'entends pas Selena arriver. Je ne remarque sa présence que quand j'ai fini.

– **C'est beau** , elle murmure, comme par peur de briser l'instant.

– **Merci.**

– **Tu l'as écrite, pas vrai ?**

– **Il y a environ une semaine.**

Je vois un sourire grandir sur son visage, un sourire qui me dit qu'elle a comprit que cette chanson est pour elle alors même que je cherche encore à me voiler la face à ce sujet. Mon regard glisse sur son corps. Ses jambes longues et fines dévoilées par son short beaucoup trop court à mon goût, sa poitrine serrée dans un T-Shirt plus moulant que d'ordinaire et ses longs cheveux foncés encore humide d'une douche qu'elle vient probablement de prendre.

– **La douche était inutile tu sais ?** Je lui fais remarquer. **Je veux dire… Au vu de ce qu'on va faire.**

– **Je ne pense pas. J'ai passé la journée dehors, à cheval…**

– **Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.**

– **Moi si. Mais tu comptes continuer à discuter encore longtemps ?**

– **Impatiente ?** Je lui demande avec mon sourire habituel.

– **De savoir ce que ça fait vraiment ? Oui.**

– **Alors on y va.**

Je me lève alors et tends ma main vers elle, attendant qu'elle la prenne, ce qu'elle ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à faire. Je la conduis jusqu'à la chambre où je la fais allongée sur le lit, une vision beaucoup trop familière à mon goût. Je prends place sur elle et commence à l'embrasser avec un peu plus de passion que ce dont on a l'habitude. La douceur, je l'oublie pour ce soir. Je vais maintenant lui montrer ce que c'est que le sexe, le vrai, le dur, celui que je connais depuis toujours. Impatiente, je la déshabille alors qu'elle en fait de même avec moi. Je la regarde, l'admire, encore émerveillée d'avoir l'occasion de la voir nue sous moi, offerte dans la plus parfaite des positions.

– **Je te l'ai dit, je ne connais pas la douceur** , je la préviens une dernière fois.

– **Je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai rien à faire.**

– **Tu l'auras voulu.**

Jugeant que je l'ai assez prévenue, je m'assure tout de même qu'elle est prête à m'accueillir en elle. Comme c'est le cas, je me positionne de façon à pouvoir la pénétrer d'un seul coup mais sans trop de violence quand même. Je me disais que ce n'était que sa deuxième fois et que je ne pouvais pas y aller avec autant de force qu'avec mes précédentes conquêtes. Sauf que, la petite résistance que j'ai ressenti avant de finir totalement en elle me faire comprendre une chose. Alors, à travers le flou provoquer par le plaisir d'être en elle et mon visage dans son cou, je murmure doucement :

– **Tu m'as menti.**

– **Je n'avais pas le choix** , elle me dit d'une voix saccadée.

Son ton me fait réagir. Je relève la tête et je vois la douleur sur son visage puis dans son regard dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour se concentrer sur moi.

– **C'est fait maintenant, n'arrête pas.**

– **Je suis désolée Lena.**

– **Demi, ne… !**

– **Tu n'aurais pas dû mentir mon cœur** , je l'interromps précipitamment. **J'ai été obligée de te faire du mal par ta faute. Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée…** Je continue en embrassant entre chaque mot ce visage que j'aime plus que je ne le devrais.

– **Ce n'est rien, ça va mieux.**

– **Dis-le-moi si tu veux que j'arrête.**

– **Non, continue s'il te plaît** **,** elle me demande d'une voix presque suppliante.

Alors, je fais comme elle demande et je commence un va et vient lent et régulier histoire qu'elle s'habitue à l'intrusion nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas lui prendre sa première fois mais, au final, savoir que Jonas ne l'a jamais touché et que je resterai à jamais un souvenir que Selena ne pourra pas oublier me réchauffe le cœur. Elle sous moi, son corps brûlant contre le mien alors que je la prends pour la première fois, c'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Elle accompagne mon mouvement, gémit mon nom et me demande d'aller plus vite. Alors je le fais, j'installe un rythme plus soutenu. J'en perds la tête. Elle est chaude autour de moi, douce et humide. Si je ne me contrôlais pas, je ferais comme j'ai dit : je ne penserais qu'à mon plaisir. Sauf qu'au final, je parviens à laisser de côté ce truc que j'ai de toujours vouloir « baiser » et je… lui fais l'amour. Techniquement, c'est une première fois pour moi aussi. Mais ça en vaut la peine. Son plaisir que je ressens, son corps vibrant avec le mien, son regard rempli de désir et… d'amour ?

– **Lena…** Elle ne me laisse pas continuer et vient m'embrasser passionnément. **Je t'aime** **,** je murmure tout contre ses lèvres, la surprenant autant que je me surprends moi-même.

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça mais ça a eu sur elle un effet inattendu. J'accélère mon mouvement, la poussant plus loin dans son plaisir. Elle s'accroche à moi, comme pour garder contact avec la réalité. Je la sens se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'orgasme et je fais tout pour qu'elle l'atteigne le plus rapidement possible, me laissant ensuite aller à mon tour. Plus éreintée que je ne l'ai jamais été après ce genre d'activité, je repose ma tête sur son épaule, nichant mon visage dans son cou. Sa respiration est aussi inégale que la mienne et on met quelques minutes cette fois à retrouver nos esprits. Je relève alors la tête et je croise son regard.

– **Lena, je…**

– **Tu le pensais ?** Elle me demande brusquement.

– **Je… Oui** **,** j'admets avec une sincérité qui m'étonne moi-même. **Oui je le pensais. Je t'aime. Ça peut paraître stupide mais c'est le cas. Je t'aime.**

– **Je t'aime aussi.**

Ce que je ressens à cet instant, ce bonheur incommensurable qui envahit mon cœur… Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fui ce sentiment aussi longtemps. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot après ça, je me penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau, montrant par des gestes ce que les mots ne peuvent dire.

– **N'empêche que tu m'as piégé** , je lui rappelle une fois notre baiser interrompu.

– **Comment as-tu pu croire que je ferais quelque chose avec Nick ? Sérieusement, j'en ai l'air ?**

– **Bah je… Je ne réfléchissais pas logiquement à ce moment-là.**

– **Jalouse ?** Elle me demande avec un sourire taquin.

– **Un peu.**

Elle se contente de rire doucement avant de revenir m'embrasser. Quand on rompt le baiser, je décide qu'elle en a assez eu pour ce soir. Alors, je vais m'allonger et je l'attire à moi afin que sa tête repose sur mon épaule, son bras autour de ma taille. Je joue doucement avec ses cheveux alors que ses doigts passent sur mes tatouages. Ce mouvement régulier m'apaise au point que je sens mes paupières se fermer.

– **Tu avais parlé de toute la nuit je te rappelle** **,** elle me fait remarquer alors que j'entends le sourire dans sa voix.

– **Tu es sûre de pouvoir tenir le rythme ?**

– **On verra bien.**

Je rouvre les yeux et je me tourne vers elle. Je voulais m'assurer de sa sincérité et je ne vois rien d'autre que le désir dans son regard. Alors je viens l'embrasser et je laisse le reste se passer…

Je me réveille le lendemain, mettant 5 minutes à me souvenir qu'on est Dimanche aujourd'hui. Puis, la nuit passée me revient en tête aussi et, reflex, je me tourne pour retrouver le visage de Selena mais je ne trouve que le lit vide. Plein de choses me viennent en tête. Peut-être qu'elle regrette, peut-être que son père nous a surpris, peut-être que… peut-être qu'elle est toujours là en fait. Et le bruit qui vient de ma cuisine a l'air d'aller dans ce sens. Alors, je me lève, je m'habille rapidement sans faire attention à ce que je passe sur moi et je vais la rejoindre. Je viens l'enlacer comme je la fais hier après le dîner, sauf que cette fois c'est plein de tendresse au lieu de désir.

– **Bien dormi ?** Elle me demande sans se retourner alors que je viens l'embrasser dans le cou.

– **Mmh-mmh.**

– **Tu as faim ?**

– **Mmh-mmh.**

– **Demi…** Elle dit d'un ton presque agacé.

– **Mmh-mmh ?**

– **Arrête avec ça.**

– **Je t'aime.**

– **Tes premiers mots de la journée.**

– **Les seuls qui ont de l'importance** **,** je murmure doucement.

– **Probablement** **,** elle me regarde enfin. **Je t'aime aussi.**

Si j'avais su plus tôt l'effet que ça faisait d'entendre ces trois petits mots, je ne me serais pas refusé ce plaisir. Mais au fond, ce n'est probablement qu'elle qui peut me faire ressentir tout ça.

Ça va faire à peu près un mois depuis cette nuit-là et je ne me lasse toujours pas d'elle. Elle a pris l'habitude maintenant de rester à l'extérieur et de me regarder quand je travaille. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre parce que je peux la voir plus facilement moi aussi. Au fil des semaines, les regards et les sourires échangés sont devenus moins discrets et je pense que son père se doute de quelque chose. Ça fait un mois et j'ai finalement pris une décision qui, venant de moi est très certainement étonnante mais que je suis sûre de ne jamais regretter. Et c'est aujourd'hui, le Jour J. J'ai emprunté le pick-up de Selena pour retourner au village et passer à la poste. Je récupère le paquet que j'attends depuis plus d'une semaine et je retourne au ranch, impatiente de mettre mon plan en application. Je me gare devant la maison, sors de la voiture avec la boite en main et, quand je referme la portière du véhicule, je me retrouve plaquée contre par une force inconnue. Je relève la tête et je vois Ricardo me regarder avec une colère que je n'ai jamais vu en lui.

– **Papa !** J'entends Selena l'appeler en s'approchant de nous. **Arrête !**

– **Non ! Ce qu'elle t'a forcé à faire… !**

– **Elle ne m'a pas forcé.**

– **Je te faisais confiance Demi** **,** il me dit en ignorant sa fille. **Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de coucher avec ma fille** **et de la foutre enceinte !**

– **Parce que je l'aime.**

J'essaye d'assimiler le fait qu'elle est enceinte… De moi ? Bien sûr de moi ! Je ne vois clairement pas Selena aller voir ailleurs.

– **Tu quoi ?**

– **Je l'aime** **,** je réaffirme en le repoussant. **Selena…** je continue en me tournant vers elle. **J'allais le faire de toute façon mais si, en plus, ça permet de convaincre ton père c'est encore mieux** **,** je la regarde et je mets un genou à terre. **Dès que ça te concerne, je perds la tête et si ça doit en être ainsi pour le reste de mes jours, je l'accepte. Mais je veux rendre les choses officielles. Alors, au risque de me prendre un vent monumental…** j'ouvre la boite que j'ai en main. **Selena, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

– **Tu es sérieuse ?**

– **Totalement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie. J'attends toujours ta réponse par contre.**

– **Bien sûr.**

Je rentre d'une journée de boulot au bout de la propriété. Je n'ai fait que pensé à eux toute la journée, ma petite famille qui m'attend à la maison. Alors, je me dépêche de desseller mon cheval et de le mettre dans son box. Je me dirige ensuite jusqu'à la dépendance où je sais que Selena m'attendra avec Aiden. Je la retrouve comme à son habitude dans la cuisine affairée à préparer le repas à temps pour mon arrivée. Sauf que j'ai décidé de venir plus tôt ce soir. Essayer d'être discrète n'est plus possible quand un bébé d'à peine un an se trouve dans la même pièce et qu'il vous voit.

– **M'man !**

– **Bonjour petit gars. Tape m'en cinq !**

Sans hésiter, il vient taper sa main contre la mienne et, comme toujours, ça le fait rire. C'est seulement à ce moment que je me décide à me concentrer sur Selena qui, maintenant, me regarde.

– **Tu es rentrée plus tôt.**

– **J'avais envie de te voir** , j'avoue sans hésiter.

– **Regarde-toi, complètement dépendante.**

– **A toi ? Sûrement et je n'en ai rien à faire tant que tu es là pour retenir.**


End file.
